knotty_and_polimerfandomcom-20200214-history
Snake RAGE!!!/Transcript
Narrator: WARNING! Knotty will have a temper. (He will be messed up) Knotty: Hmm. (slurps) Stand back, Polimer! They shall sample MY blade!!! Touche! (pew!) (slurps) Polimer? Hmm? That's shocking... (tip-toes to the right) Hey! Psst! A scenery! Where's the scenery!?!? (The cursor changes the scene into a farm scene.) Stand back, Polimer! They shall sample- they shall sample my, blade??? Well then, have it your way! (slide whistle) (singing) Knotty Snake he had a farm, Ei, Ie, Ei, Ie, Oh! And on that farm he had an igloo, Ei, Ie, ei, ie.....oh. Would it be too much to ask if we can make up our lines? (walks off) (singing) Dashing through the snow, yeah, ha ha ha ha!!! Through all the fields we go, laughing all the way, ay, ay, ay? Pfft! (skies away) (humming) Mmm? Buster, it may come up a complete surprise to you, to find that this is an animated cartoon. (cursor erases him) And in animated cartoons, they have scenery! And I need your he-............... Alright wise guy, where am I? (everything when silent till the cursor recreate him) ???? ....... (strums guitar but no sound) (holds up a sign saying “Sound, please”) (sound resumes) (dumb sounds) (dumb sounds when he smashes the guitar) (real life snake sounds) (covers mouth) (snake sounds again) (covers mouth) hiss. (covers mouth) (turns full red) YEARRGHBBBLBLBLBLBBLB — AND I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN ALL MY LIFE!!!﻿ (stares at the web animator) (slithers away) Just what's going on here. How about scenery? (The web animator obliges, putting in a scene of a town with no color.) Wow. That's so unique and tastic. Now, how about scenery!?!?!? (cursor colors him) WHAT THE!?!?!? (groaning) NOT ME YOU STUPID ANIMATOR!!!!!!!!! (shakes off the paint color) Well? Where's the rest of my body? (cursor pastes the new body) This is the most weirdest thing I've ever ever ever seen. Goodness knows about this weirdie thing around. I've done that. That's strange. All of a sudden, I don't quite feel like myself. Oh, I feel alright, and yet I... I... EEEEK!!! '''You know better than that! (cursor deletes him) Well? (web animator recreates him as a sailor) Hmm. A sea adventure, right? I always want to do a sea adventure. If you kindly oblige with a little appropriate scenery. (singing) Over the sea, let's go men! Again. (splash!) (swims to the faraway island) hey! come here! gimme a close up! a close up! (iris appears) is this a close up? '''a close up you jerk!!! ''a close up!!!!'' (camera zooms in) Thanks. Now, look, buster. Let's have an understanding. (black curtain falls on his head) Now, what now!? (cursor draw a stick) Great, what a way to run a railroad! So, anyways, as I was sayi- OOF! (grunts) (panting) (screams insane and ripping the curtain to pieces) Alright! Let's get this picture started! (The end) NO, NOOO!!!! Okay, sir, let's discuss this thing sanely. I tell you what: You go your way, and I go my way. Left and right way. Right? Right. Ladies and gentlemen. There will be no further delays, so I'll shall to entertain you in my own in the middle of the toll session. (whistling to Turkey in the Straw only for the web animator places his clone near him) Knotty Clone: Now what!?!? Knotty: What are you doing down here!?!? Knotty Clone: Down here!?!? What are YOU doing up there!?!?!?!? Knotty: Listen, budio! If you wasn't me, I smack you right in the pussy! Knotty Clone: Don't let that bother ya, Jacky!!! Knotty: Okay, buddy you asked for it!!! (the web animator deletes his clone) (THWANG!) (thump) (The web animator draws an airplane for Knotty to ride on) Oh wowsers!!! I'm a buzzboy!!!! (drives his airplane) (The web animator laces a mountain) (CRASH) Uh, oh! It's time to hit this old silk! Geronimo!!!!!!!!! (The web animator erases the parachute and replaces it with the anvil causing him to fall) (injured gibberish) (The web animator replaces the anvil with a artillery shell) (gibberish) (KABOOM) Duuuh.... All right. Enough is enough! This is the final! The very very very very very last straw!!!! Who is responsible for this!!! I demand to show yourself!!!!!! (The web animator is no longer that he tried or failed to eat is his fooling amphibian with non-short legs nemesis or rival closes the door on him making him disappear) Polimer: (laughing at the end) Category:Episodes Category:Episode transcripts